An Opposite Reaction
by LynDea
Summary: They have Lex Luthor, we have Superman. They have Joker, we have Batman. For everyone of them, there is an opposite in us. Of course, unless you count Young Justice. That is, until now. The Injustice League is getting their own team together, by the name of Young Injustice. Who will they recruit, who will lead it? And more importantly, why are they putting the Joker in charge?
1. Blake Johannson

**AN: I'm taking a crack at this. It's DarkLord667's challenge of creating a team opposite of Young Justice called Young Injustice. I hope it appeases you, DarkLord, and I hope everyone else likes it as well. PS: I'm an admin for a page on facebook called Young Justice forever, and that's where I'm getting some of my villains. Another admin and I have kind of created our own villains and superheroes, so if you want to know the backgrounds for some of the villains on here, you can go there.**

One:

Blake Johansson gripped the outside rail of the train tightly. The wind rushed through her hair and she laughed in delight. She was riding a train, the unconventional way. It was the only way to travel for her, really, since she had no money and no way to get it anytime soon.

The only thing she had on her was a small backpack with a collapsible bow and a few, small arrows inside; a whip; a lock pick set; a jacket for the cold weather if she ever came across it; a change of clothes or two; and a map of several cities, states, and the United States as a whole.

She watched as small towns passed her by. They weren't large enough to have grocery stores or banks of any kind, so they weren't useful to her. She was heading to a larger city, one that she could easily get lost in. One that wouldn't miss a few granola bars here and a dollar or two there. One that had a hotel large enough for her to snag a room and not be noticed. Especially one that had a continental breakfast every morning.

She smiled to herself. This was the life for her. Well, it was the only life for her. So it wasn't like she had any other choice. But she accepted it and reveled in it.

After she passed through a valley, she pulled a map out with her free hand. She could only look at one rectangle at a time, so she had set it up that she would be able to see which parts of the state she was closest to. According to her map of Nebraska, she was approaching a city called Blue Valley. It was fairly big, so she decided to stop off there and take a break, get some cash and food, and then find a place to sleep for the night.

When the train started slowing down, she jumped off and rolled so as not to break an ankle. As soon as she could, she started running trying to get clear of the rail yard. Soon after the trains stopped, the conductors would check out the cars to make sure they hadn't brought along any stow-aways. She had only been caught once, but she managed to dispatch them soon enough.

She cleared the fence in one jump and flip and was at last safe. She immediately pulled her jacket out of her bag and shrugged it on. As soon as she had it zipped up half way, she pulled the hood on. She didn't want to be remembered by face, or hair, or any feature. At least, not until she was ready to leave.

She started walking around, trying to find inconspicuous places to steal from. After she had assed the perimeter of the lower half of the city, she moved in for the kill. There was a small gas station that seemed relatively out of the way that she decided to steal from first.

She wasn't a common thief. Or, at least, she didn't want to think of herself like that. She didn't know what she was, she just didn't like the term.

She entered the gas station quietly. There was someone at the counter talking to one of the employees. Blake hurried into an isle ducked down. When the two people at the counter continued their conversation without stopping, she knew she was in the clear. She examined the shelves in the isle she was in, and began to pick out a few food items. Two packets of jerky, a box of pop-tarts and a box of granola bars. She moved into the next isle, which was full of candy. She picked up a snickers bar and a hershey's bar. Chocolate was a rare delicacy for her. And, man, did she love her chocolate.

She turned to the back of the station and opened the refrigerator door to pick out a soda or two and a bottle of water. She slipped them all into her small backpack, with hardly any room to spare. Next, she pulled out her whip and unwound it. She headed over to another isle that was holding a few metal cans full of who knows what and several bottles of baby food. She smiled, because she knew that they were perfect for making the most sound.

She aimed and snapped her whip as quietly as she could and caught a bottle of baby food near the opposite end of the isle. She tugged on the whip, and the glass bottle went crashing into the others and they, one by one, fell to the ground.

She heard the employee up front swear and begin to walk over. By the sound of the second set of footsteps she knew that the other person was following them. It was almost too perfect. She raced to the door and flung it open. The bell above the door chimed and she cursed. The employee turned out of the isle to catch a glimps at who was entering and froze when he saw her.

Blake froze for a minute as well. Soon, though, the employee opened his mouth to shout at her, but she turned and booked it. She raced away from the gas station into a more popluated part of the city. As soon as she felt she was clear and among more people, she flipped her hood and jacket off and stuffed them into her already packed backpack. She dug around and found a hat, and shoved it on her head. Now, she looked just like any of the other people walking along the street. She knew that now she wouldn't be noticed.

Now that she had food, she began looking for a place to sit down and eat. She found a small park and began scaling one of the pine trees when she thought it was clear. When she found a big enough branch, she sat down and tried to make herself comfortable. When she had done that, she opened her backpack and fished out a pack of jerky.

She had never been crazy about the stuff, but it was the only thing she had at the moment. She ate it without complaining, though. She was hungry. After eating a strip or two, she packed it away again and got out a granola bar. She took a bite in between mouthfuls of soda. When she felt at least somewhat satisfied she put the food away and pulled out a map.

Blue Valley wasn't one of the maps that she had, but she was willing to make do. It wasn't all that big anyway. It was pretty insignificant, to tell the truth.

When she felt at least a little relaxed, she prepared to climb back down to the ground. When she touched down, she surveyed the area, then started moving again. She began to look for a hotel next. She felt like she was being watched, but after stopping a few times to glance around, she didn't see anyone. Even then, she tried to move quicker.

She found a relatively large motel, and serveyed it for a while. It was almost night, yet the people inside seemed like they were set for the next little while. As night came closer she began to move. She moved in quickly, and took a running jump to the second floor guardrails. She grabbed one and pulled herself up. She flipped over the top and landed gracefully. It was times like those that she was glad that she had trained so hard with her grandfather.

She moved to a room near the back of the hotel, one that was facing away from the front. She picked one at random, knocked, then moved away from the door in case anyone opened it. She was glad she moved, because someone opened the door and looked around. She backed up a few paces when she thought she might be seen, but over all, Blake was in the clear. She moved onto another room and knocked quickly. When no one answered, she pulled out her lock picking kit.

She started on the lock. She counted herself lucky that they weren't the kind of hotel to use the card slot locks. Soon, she had it open and she flung open the door. She moved in quickly, closing the door softly, and looked around. The room was empty, and looked like it had been so for quite a while. She sighed in relief and tossed her backpack on one of the beds.

She took off her clothes and laid them down by the bathroom counter. She would wash them, and her other sets of clothes, later. First, she had to take a shower. She let the warm water wash over her. The life of a runaway wasn't always a glorious one. She enjoyed the luxiouries when she could. When she got out of the shower, she dried of and started on washing her clothes.

When she was done with that, she hung them up to dry in the bathroom, and crawled into one of the beds, naked. She set the alarm clock for early in the morning, before anyone would really be up to find her there. Then, she went to sleep. She didn't dream of anything, really. She hadn't dreamed of anything in a long time.

~~..~~..~~

Outside the hotel, an outside force was watching the girl called Blake. The being was Count Vertigo. He was on the look out for people to join a new team that he was forming. It would be much like the Justice Leagues little junior devision. Except, of course, it would be of villains instead of heroes. And this girl, Blake Johansson, looked like she could be a prime candidate.

He had been following her off and on for a while, but it had been Wotan who had found her first. With his magic, he had been surveying the globe, looking for teenagers that could be a part of the group. This girl was the first to be spotted, the first to be tracked, but there were many more. Two girls in Gotham, a boy in Ivy Town, twins in Viceory. They one all be recruited, soon. But, this girl was going to be the first.

Now, all Count Vertigo had to do was wait for the opportune moment to approach her.

**AN: Blake Johansson is someone I made up, yes. And, like with Young Justice, I will be twisting a few things here and there. But nothing major, let me assure you. Since you didn't get to see Harley Quinn in Young Justice, I'm going to have her be one of the teens that they recruit. The others, I may or may not make up as well, but I hope that I'll be able to find suitable villains to do instead of made-up ones. Also, whatever you may have recognized in, let me assure you that I do not own it. If it's familiar, then I definetly don't own it. Thank you very much for reading! **


	2. Daedalus and Medea

**Two:**

"This firewall is a mean Oedipus," Daedalus mumbled under his breath, typing away at a computer.

His twin sister, Medea, sat a few feet away staring into a small ball of light in her hand. It showed to her several areas outside of the bank that her and her brother had broken into. Well, not so much as broken in as strolled in through a small hole that Medea had created in the wall. They sat comfortably, not worrying about being caught.

"Look, Dale. I love breaking into a bank as much as the next bad guy, but do you think you could hurry up? I'm bored," Medea complained.

Daedalus ignored her for a minute. "Relax, Dea. I'm almost done. You're just bored because you'd rather be breaking into that New York museum and not a bank."

"A bank is so cliche! Everyone does it!" Medea complained.

"Yeah, and a _museum_ is an original idea."

"This isn't just any museum. They had Beowulf's sword! Who knows what else they could have! Can you imagine the spell books we could steal?" Medea's eyes glinted with greed and excitement.

Daedalus turned to her and raised a dark brown eyebrow. "And, last I checked, a guy stole it about a year and a half ago. And what happened to him? He got taken down. By _heroes_," Daedalus scrunched up his nose and turned back to his computer.

"Yeah. _He _got caught. _We _wouldn't. I mean, we've been doing this for _how_ long?" Medea asked, waving her arms around.

"Almost three years," Daedalus smirked. "Now, be quiet and keep an eye out. I'm almost done. And when I am, we will be sitting pretty for a good, long while."

"As long as we don't get caught," Medea supplied, smirking in return. Daedalus paused for a moment to glare at her. "Okay, I'm done. Shutting up now."

Medea closed her mouth and went back to her magic ball. It was clear so far. Daedalus quietly sat at the computer terminal, his fingers flying across the keyboard. He was in his comfort zone. Medea had her sorcery, and Daedalus had his computer. He hit a few more keys, and the sat back, grinning.

"And, now, all we need to do is go to an ATM and get our cash."

"Don't ATM machines have cameras?" Medea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but has that been a problem before?"

Medea shrugged. "Not really."

They got up and cleaned up the area. They tried to make sure that everything was as it was when they first got there, and then left through the way they came. They walked a few blocks, then approached an ATM machine they found outside of a gas station. Daedalus pulled out an old looking debit card, and slid it. While Daedalus was getting the money, Medea was hiding his appearance in the camera. After taking several thousand from the ATM machine, Daedalus turned and gestured for Medea and him to escape.

Viceroy had been kind to them. It was a fairly calm town. Every crime they got away with surprised the whole town. No one knew what to do, much less the police. Though, of course, that could be because Medea used her powers to confuse them.

They began walking through the town again. Medea's silver eyes were unfocused and Daedalus had to keep a hold of her elbow so she didn't stray away from the sidewalk. She was concentrating on houses, trying to find a house that was full of sleeping occupants. Medea could manipulate dreams and she and Daedalus used that to their advantage. When she found a small house that was completely silent, she signaled to Daedalus to bring them to the front door.

She focused on the husband of the household. There was a husband, a wife, and a teenaged girl sleeping peacefully. With her powers, she convinced the man to get out of bed, still asleep. She had him sleepwalk to the door, and open it for them. She had him let them in and then lock it behind them. Then she directed him to go back to bed. When the man was safe in his bed, Medea and Daedalus began to explore the house.

Daedalus went straight to the kitchen, intent on checking out the fridge and cupboards for food. Medea quietly explored the house, looking for a guest room or a place for her a Daedalus to stay and sleep for a few hours. She found a medium sized guest room in the back with it's own bathroom and a queen sized bed. It met her standards and she went back to the front of the house to look for Daedalus.

She found him munching on a sandwich he had made himself. When he saw her, he motioned to another sandwich, one he made for her. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking what was on it.

Daedalus rolled his eyes, swallowed, and answered. "Turkey, on white bread, with pickles, lettuce, American, and mayo. Just how you like it."

"In that order?" She smirked.

"You know what I mean. Find us a bed?"

"Yeah, in the back. A queen."

"Sweet. I hate having to share a small bed with you," Daedalus smirked.

Medea's eyes narrowed. "I hate sharing a bed with you in general."

"Ain't that the truth," Daedalus agreed.

Suddenly, Medea's eyes glinted silver. The whole room lit up with the color. It meant that she had seen a vision. Daedalus turned to her expectantly.

"What did you see?" He asked when her eyes went back to normal.

"Someone's following us," she whispered.

She walked over to a window and moved the curtain aside so she could see the street outside. She glared at the empty darkness. She sensed Daedalus following her lead. His golden eyes scanned every available spot one could hide in.

"I don't see anything," he whispered. Medea's visions always brought out a sober mood in him.

"I know, but _someone _is there!"

"Look, I trust you, but if we can't see them, there's not a lot we can do. Let's just go to bed. We can keep watch. Switch every hour, kay?" Daedalus suggested.

Medea was quiet for a minute. "Fine. I call first sleep!"

Daedalus cursed under his breath.

~~..~~..~~

Wotan removed his invisibility shield he had created around himself. These teenagers were good. The girl was particularly powerful. They would make great additions to the team. Now, he just had to update Savage and Vertigo.

**AN: Kudos to you if you get what Daedalus meant when he first spoke. If you do, let me assure you that it should get a few chuckles out of you. If you don't get it, just wait a few chapters and then I'll explain it. Until next time! **


End file.
